koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3/Story Mode
The story in Samurai Warriors Chronicles 3 is similar to Samurai Warriors Chronicles that requires the player to make a protagonist and fight in Japan's greatest battles. Hypothetical routes can be unlocked by raising bonds with select characters. Nightmare difficulty is unlocked by completing 34 story scenarios. The protagonist is a participant in every battle in the game. Legend of the Chronicle (Main Story) Hypothetical Routes Legend of the Imagawa Unlock by completing Okehazama and raising friendship to friendly with Ieyasu Tokugawa, Naotora Ii and Yoshimoto Imagawa. Ieyasu's Rebellion - Redux is unlocked by achieving friendship level trusted with Okuni, Hanzō Hattori, Tadakatsu Honda, Ina, and Lady Hayakawa and intimate level with Yoshimoto Imagawa, Ieyasu Tokugawa, and Naotora Ii. Legend of the Azai Unlock by completing the Battle of Anegawa and raising friendship to friendly with Nagamasa Azai, Oichi, Takatora Tōdō, Mitsunari Ishida, and Yoshitsugu Ōtani. To unlock Hisahide's Rebellion - Redux, is unlocked by achieving friendship level trusted with Nobunaga Oda, Mitsunari Ishida, and Yoshitsugu Ōtani and intimate level with Oichi, Nagamasa Azai, and Takatora Tōdō. Legend of the Takeda Unlock by completing the battle Mikatagahara and raising friendship to friendly with Shingen Takeda, Kenshin Uesugi, Yukimura Sanada, Nobuyuki Sanada and Kunoichi. To unlock Clash at Kawanakajima - Redux, friendship level of trusted with Yukimura Sanada and Ranmaru Mori and intimate level with Kunoichi, Shingen Takeda, and Nobuyuki Sanada. Legend of the Mōri Unlock by completing the battle of Tetorigawa and raising friendship level of friendly with Goemon Ishikawa, Okuni, Magoichi Saika, and Aya and trusted level with Kenshin Uesugi, Motonari Mōri, Hisahide Matsunaga, and Takakage Kobayakawa. Legend of the Oda Unlock by completing the battle of Honnōji and raising friendship level of friendly with Nō, Ranmaru Mori, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Kanbei Kuroda, Hanbei Takenaka and trusted level with Nobunaga Oda. To unlock Vanquishing Hideyoshi - Redux, friendship level of trusted with Nō, Ranmaru Mori, Hanbei Takenaka and intimate level with Nobunaga Oda, Magoichi Saika, Hideyoshi Toyotomi, Kanbei Kuroda, and Munenori Yagyū. Legend of the Akechi Unlock by completing the battle of Yamazaki and raising friendship level of friendly with Sakon Shima, Munenori Yagyū and trusted level with Mitsuhide Akechi, Motochika Chōsokabe, Gracia, and Koshōshō. To unlock Conflict at Setouchi - Redux, friendship level of intimate with Mitsuhide Akechi, Sakon Shima, Motochika Chōsokabe, Gracia, Munenori Yagyū, and Koshōshō. Legend of the Date Unlock by completing the battle of Odawara and raising friendship level of friendly with Kotarō Fūma, Lady Hayakawa and trusted level with Masamune Date, Gracia, Kai, Ujiyasu Hōjō, and Kojūrō Katakura. Legend of the Western Army Unlock by completing the battle of Sekigahara and raising friendship level of trusted with Mitsunari Ishida, Kiyomasa Katō, Masanori Fukushima, and Yoshitsugu Ōtani. To unlock Conquest of Edo - Redux, friendship level of intimate with Yukimura Sanada, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanetsugu Naoe, and Yoshitsugu Ōtani. Legend of Kyūshū Unlock by completing the battle of Odawara and raising friendship level of trusted with Yoshihiro Shimazu, Ginchiyo Tachibana, Musashi Miyamoto, Kojirō Sasaki, Muneshige Tachibana, and Toyohisa Shimazu. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Game Modes